Bonds
by Wittiyakarn
Summary: Pam struggles to come to terms with her new relationship with Tara.
1. Chapter 1

Will finish off Coming Home in a week or two, but in the mean time I've had this in my head.

Chapter One

The gang entered the safe house located somewhere woodlands, the whole gang practically dragged themselves inside they were all exhausted. The vampires were starving and the humans were starting to get nervous. Pam was brushing gooey entrails off her corset with a look of disgust as she shuffled through the doors. Tara was on her heels and eager to be where ever she was, always fretting and touching ever since that fucking kiss, and it was starting to get on Pam's nerves.

"For fucks sake Tara back off for a minute. I gotta wash off the dead vampire, see you tomorrow night." And with that she zoomed out of sight, a distant door slammed shut. Tara's shoulders slumped.

"What the fuck did I do?" She was at a loss, she thought she'd been reading the signals right.

"Fucking Pam," Tara growled before she too stormed off, following the scent of Tru Blood that Eric said he had stock piled somewhere in the mansion. Lest she drink Jason dry, and she didn't think Sookie or Jessica would appreciate it.

The rest of the gang looked at each other uncomfortable, not sure of what to make of the situation.

"Who thought Pam had a heart?" Jessica mused.

"Hey," Eric scowled, "She has plenty of heart, it's just been out of action for over a century so let's give the women some space and get some rest, I'm sure it'll all blow over by tomorrow night."

Everyone groaned his or her agreement, each too tired to make issue of the matter. "All rooms are available to you apart from mine and Pamela's, we have separate quarters in the East Wing. Jessica all rooms are light tight so don't worry."

"Thanks for getting us out Eric." She spoke softly, still coming to terms with her newly evil maker.

"That's alright Jessica, I will do all I can to keep you safe, you're part of our family now." He offered a smile and Jessica's shoulders finally relaxed.

Meanwhile Pam was in her shower luxuriating as the hot water practically burnt her flesh, but the pressure was so good she simply didn't care. She looked down at her feet, and watched entranced as bloody pulps slid down her legs diluted in the water and disappeared down the drain, she wondered idly who it was that was. Maybe the bastard that pulled on her hair when she was being walked to her cell.

"Ha ha fucker." She smirked before turning the water off. She stepped out of the shower, to step into to an enormous bath. It was her only request for the safe house. Pam loved her baths they gave her time to sort all the shit out in her head. She was just about to sink below the water when she heard pacing in her room.

She could feel her progeny's turmoil as she paced and muttered to herself. If Pam concentrated she could have probably made out what the hell Tara was bickering about but she sensed she should probably give the poor woman a little privacy. But thought better of it.

"You know I can feel you right." Pam called out.

"Shit." She clearly heard Tara from her bath. Tara continued to pace before coming to a stop at the bathroom door, she knocked softly.

"Come in." Pam sat up, she had no qualms about her body, the concept of modesty always puzzled her, but Tara still had Sookie's grandma's voice ringing in her ears. "It's just not proper." She couldn't help but ogle for a second before she respectfully averted her eyes to the bathroom tiles.

"Now, now you don't have to be bashful with me Tara, fill your boots doll." Pam drawled clearly pleased about the effect she had on her childe.

But Tara kept her gaze trained firmly on the bathroom tiles, studying the gargoyles and hags, and odd choice for bathroom attire Tara thought, but then again this was Pam's room, she shouldn't have expected anything less. In a barely controlled move Tara trained her sight from tiles to her makers eyes without straying south, but it was no easy task. Her balled fists and crunching knuckles could testify to that.

"Pam why did you brush me off like that? What did I do?" She came straight out with it, not one to pussy foot around an issue.

Pam raised her brow and took a moment to consider her answer.

"I'm not used to this Tara, this is the first time I've had feelings…" But Tara interrupted her.

"So you admit that you do have them then…" She pushed, Pam sighed but carried on nonplussed.

"Since Eric, and that was a fucking long time ago, so just be fucking patient with me okay?' She all but pleaded, she hated hurting her progeny but she needed to be honest.

"Well it's not as if I'm a fucking expert on feelings, most my relationships have ended in death and destruction."

Pam cut in.

"Well at least we're at the dead stage already." The blond muttered with a smirk. It only incensed the younger woman.

"Pam be serious for a minute." But Pam wasn't listening she had raised her leg out of the water and running her hands up and down it from calf to thigh, before gently scrubbing it with a flannel. However she was soon floored by the potent waves of arousal stemming from her progeny.

"Um… Jesus woman…" Tara all but moaned as in that moment she would give anything to get in that tub and join her maker feelings be damned.

"Yes sweetie pie?" Pam asked sweetly, her eyes twinkling mischief.

Tara couldn't utter a word she was so aroused, and she now took the time to really leer at the maker, her large breasts that elegant elongated neck, her glorious legs. "I could lick you all night long." The words were uttered before she could censor herself.

"I don't think so sweet pea, I'll only break your heart." Pam uttered quite cruelly her gaze on Tara was sharp.

"Fuck my heart, fuck feelings, I want you." Tara strode towards the bathtub, her arousal leading the way as she stripped nude in a blur of motion.

Pam froze.

'Shit she's hot, like really fucking hot.' Pam mused, honestly not expecting the woman to be able to have such an affect on her. Her nipples immediately hardened and she sank back in the water to hide them hoping her progeny wouldn't see.

No chance, Tara's eyes were fixed on her goal, she stepped forward…

"Uh uh, if you're doing this you've got to have a shower. Thems the rules, you're not bringing dead vampire into my tub ya hear." Pam sighed well she may as well make the best of the situation, consequences be damned.

Tara took a quick account of her body, not too bad, but yep there were definite trails of blood and gooey mess, she concurred and slipped into the shower.

"Shit." She scowled as she tried to figure out the temperature.

"Oh yeah, sorry I like it hot." Pam called out as she calmly went back to scrubbing herself down. Anything to keep herself focused and gaze trained away from that shower glass. It hid nothing. There was no frosting or print, to hide her progeny from view.

Tara figured it out and muttered nonsensically as she cleaned herself up.

A moment later she turned off the shower and stepped out. Pam kept her eyes trained on her legs.

Tara paid the woman no mind and graciously got into the tub. There being plenty of space she slipped in between Pam's feet and settled down, moaning as she did so. It had been so long since she last had a bath and it felt good for be fully clean for once. Pam adjusted her legs so that hers were on one side and Tara's ran along side them on the other. She tried to pretend she didn't like it but she did, Tara's skin felt so soft and good against her own… it felt right.

"I still can't believe what you did back there, it was fucking stupid Tara."

"Shush woman, let me enjoy this." Tara drawled lazily as she finally let her self relax in the water's warm embrace.

Pam sighed. Tara was right it did feel good, just to sit and soak, and unwind after so much tense bullshit.

For a while neither woman made a sound they simply closed their eyes and basked in the peace and quiet.

Half an hour had passed before Tara started running her fingers up and down her makers calves, fascinated by the smoothness, she simply couldn't resist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Pam opened her eyes slowly but couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips as Tara's touch wound up higher, and higher.

"Explorin'" Tara replied. Her gaze focused on her work. With Panther like grace she rose to crawl up Pam's body until the two were face to face, Tara leant on her arms for support, silently seeking permission to continue.

Pam groaned her own disapproval before she gave in and enclosed the young vampire in her embrace and drew her down onto her chest.

"Aww shit." Tara moaned, Pam felt so good, so soft, yet firm, curvy in all the right places. She could do nothing to stop her hands from roaming; from nipple to knee everything within reach was searched and touched, like she was mapping out Pam's contours and features in her mind.

After a while Tara settled a little on her side to give her other hand room to work as she fondled Pam's breast, feeling the weight of it in her palm, stroking the nipple with the pad of her thumb before leaning into suckle it strongly.

Pam groaned and shifted her legs, her pussy was hot and ready, she needed to alleviate the ache. She tried to distract herself by running her palms up and down her gorgeous progeny's back, and upon reaching her delectable ass gave it a few good squeezes for good measure.

But it was too much, too much and not enough all in one go.

Before her mind thought better of it Pam reached for Tara's jaw and drew her in for a kiss, it was tentative at first both cautious and reading the others response, but Pam alone was too turned on the turn back now and didn't hesitate to take control. Thrusting her tongue in to find it's mate and explore to her hearts content, Tara moaned and acquiesced to the kiss, giving back all that she took.

Water sloshed and slopped around them as vampires kissed, now both seeking to dominate and control, holding jaws and cheeks to direct each other as their tongues battled on.

'God I love this woman.' Was the mantra that sailed through Tara's mind, as with each kiss she drank deeper and deeper, trying to take Pam's essence and flavour into her very being.

Pam didn't hear this mantra but she felt coming along in strong palpitations through their bond and it unnerved her, she couldn't deal with that just yet. So she did what she did best put her feelings to the side and made most of the situation.

She wound a hand between their bodies and found her prize, she grazed it softly and felt Tara sigh in response before returning the favour. Tara pulled back from the kiss and their eyes locked as they entered each other in sync.

The pair shuddered at the sensation but swiftly adapted and were soon thrusting and grinding away, each woman wanting to push deeper and harder wanting to push the other to the precipice and keep her there.

Pam drew Tara in for another punishing kiss and the pair quickly made their ascent.

"Nearly there" Tara panted out, as she gasped in needless breaths.

"Mmn Harder!" Pam demanded.

"Yes Ma'am."

And in seconds they came, groaning and wreathing about as half of the water from the bath was now in puddles around the tub.

Tara continued to grind her hips through her orgasm, trying to make it last but in a moment she fell against Pam and was out cold.

Pam caught the vampire deftly in her arms and sighed, her body still buzzing.

They'd lost track of time, it must have been dawn already. Pam looked down at her prone progeny, and couldn't help but feel a wave of affection for the baby vampire. She reached between them and gently removed Tara's hand from her pussy before she got up out of the bath, grabbed a couple of towels and blurred to her room.

The movement stirred the baby vampire who awoke in a dozy state, mumbling to herself.

"Didn't get to taste you, wanna taste you now." And she tried to reach forward as she lay on the bed but Pam evaded her touch and instead ran a towel through the women's hair and gave her body a quick pat down.

"Hush you, baby vampires need their sleep." Pam countered softly as she tucked her vampire into her bed. Tara only groaned in comfort and was soon out cold again.

Pam sighed as she studied her progeny her expression bemused at best.

"What am I going to do with you Tara?"

Pam hadn't the slightest idea, but it was too late to be worrying about that now, she could feel dawn's pull herself and didn't want to get the bleeds and ruin her fine silk sheets. So after swiftly towelling herself off Pam slipped in behind Tara and pulled the vampire towards herself, spooning her. She left a kiss at Tara's nape and was soon fast asleep too.

The following night Tara woke to an empty bed and a note on the bedside table. It read.

"_Last night was a mistake. It cannot happen again."_

Tara studied it for a moment perplexed by it, and all of a sudden infuriated by it. In a minute she was up and dressed and on the hunt for her maker.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. So I just want to thank you for the reviews and messages of encouragement, here's chapter two, no goodness I'm afraid but I hope it's a decent read all the same.

Chapter Two

Tara was fed up of this shit, Pam was going hot and cold on her on an hourly basis, the young vampire had, had enough. It had been a week since they escaped the authority, relatively unscathed, considering that they were vampires and healed in minutes. For god's sake she'd even saved her maker's life. Never mind the fabulous bathtub sex. But if she hadn't jumped in front of Pam as they were making for the van, the wooden bullet would have surely pierced her maker's heart, but in a frightening coincidence of fate Tara had once again jumped in the way and took it to the shoulder, it hurt like hell, but she healed quickly enough.

Many an evening in the safe house was spent with Pam screaming at her progeny for hours, for doing something so "fucking ridiculous and suicidal", and she nearly went so far as to command Tara to never do anything so stupid again. But Tara interrupted.

"Oh, so am I just supposed to watch you die? You ungrateful fucking bitch! You would render me incompetent in saving your fine ass out of sheer pride. Just how stupid is you?" Tara had spat back, to which Pam had huffed, knowing she wad beat, but nevertheless, Tara's actions had scared the shit out of her. She could have so easily lost her progeny, and that fear translated to anger, she knew no other way.

So presently the pair were stuck at snide remarks and temper tantrums, which would be fine if they weren't sharing a safe house with other pissed off vampires and delicate humans.

Eric for one had had enough, his endless patience was finally starting to wane as antique after antique shattered around his drawing room, courtesy of a certain baby vamp trying to get a rise out of her maker.

"Enough Tara!" Eric commanded, he may have not been her maker but his words struck Tara like a command and she gently lowered a china vase back to it's wooden shelf and hung her head in respective shame. Pam was for her part both grateful and embarrassed. Grateful for Eric's help and embarrass that it was needed to keep her progeny in line. She sighed and went to Eric the gratitude she couldn't speak glistening in her eyes, he nodded curtly, and waited until Pam was by his side so he could announce his plan.

He planted a soft kiss on his progeny's forehead as she approached him, and noticed with a smile her entire being relax and soften at his touch.

'Now my children, it has not escaped our notice that there's some serious shit going on between you at the moment, and since we have nothing but time I suggest you use it to figure things out. You don't have to kiss and make up. I just need you to get along, I ask of nothing more, but we cannot hope to beat Billith with a broken family, we're in this together. Do I make myself clear?" Eric finished firmly.

"Yes Eric." Pam uttered through clenched teeth.

"Tara?" Eric eyed the baby vampire firmly with his piercing gaze.

It worked, shooting straight through Tara to pull her up right and square her shoulders.

"Yes Eric." She countered softly, honestly tired of this whole charade with Pam, she didn't' have the energy anymore. Since she was still such a baby vampire she knew at least that there was no way she could up and leave to survive on her own. It pissed her off no end to be in such a vulnerable position, but such was life... and death it seemed.

"Right." Eric clapped his hands together, his tone brightening. "Pam you have been a brilliant Maker so far..."

Tara snorted, but Eric ignored her and continued.

"But I think you need to accelerate the learning curve a little, we were blessed to form our bond in simpler, safer times. While you two may have all the time in the world to get to know each other, I will not let any child or grandchild of mine enter this war unprepared. Agreed?"

Pam nodded as did Tara, the pair eyed each other cautiously each wondering how this would work without one of them meeting the True Death in the process. Tara snarled, then sighed.

"Fuck it, how much worse can it get ay barbie?" Tara challenged her Maker.

"Oh I don't know baby, there's a million ways I can make you suffer baby vampire or not." Pam smirked and Tara let out another sigh of exasperation.

"Okay, so we're somewhat agreed, I'll leave you two to it." With that Eric turned to leave the room, before sparing a glance at Tara. "Oh, and if you break one more antique you will answer to me." He turned to Pam. "How about you start with basic vampire survival, that should keep you occupied for now." He gave his child a salacious grin before he slipped out of the room.

"Vampire survival? That's just common sense right? Avoid sunlight, wooden stakes, the bleeds ya da, ya da, ya da, just how dumb does he think I am?" Tara growled already getting pissed off at the prospect.

"Shut the fuck up Tara and listen. I need you to listen and follow me." Pam spoke with absolute authority and reminded Tara of her somewhat fierce English teacher in high school, in a flash her back straightened at the memory and she was all ears.

"Good, okay we still have four or five hours left before dawn, I want you to go and get changed into something comfortable, we're going to get reacquainted with mother nature." Pam drawled in bored tones.

Tara raised her eyebrows, clearly perplexed but did as she was told. Not minutes later Tara was back in the drawing room in track bottoms and a black cotton t-shirt, she looked cute, but she wasn't the only one. Tara's jaw gave out as Pam entered the room in baggy sweats and a hoody. A hoody! Never had Tara ever pictured her maker in such attire it was like seeing Jason in a tutu that shit just didn't happen. After a moment Tara's expression softened and she couldn't help but love her Maker again, that little bit more.

"Hey." Tara offered softly, hoping against hope that maybe this time the two of them could get it right. Maybe even get along.

"Hey." Pam replied sharply, she looked down at herself disgusted before walking past her progeny to pick up a pack of Tru Bloods Eric had left for them, then without another word she left the room.

"Or maybe not." Tara sighed and followed her Maker like the puppy she was.

Pam lead her progeny through the woods through thick bushes and loose rocks off the beaten trail, Tara followed, not a yard behind.

"Pam where are we going? Is this even safe? What if we're found?" There were a million other questions and concerns milling around Tara's head, but she thought she would be pushing it and limited herself to three.

"Hush, I know where I'm going, I'll keep you safe." Pam spoke softly, so softly that Tara stopped at the sound of it, the tones and words sounding so strange coming from Pam's mouth.

"No time for dawdling, keep up!" Pam barked not bothering to look back.

"And she's back." Tara groaned and huffed her way ahead following her Maker step for step.

Eventually the pairing came to a clearing in the woodland. Pam set the True Bloods on to some long grass and turned to face her progeny.

"Right, I know you can fight with weapons but I've yet to see you fight one on one vampire on vampire, so my little baby let's see what you've got." Pam smirked as she started to circle her progeny, letting her fangs click down, she couldn't help but growl.

But unfortunately instead of it intimidating Tara, Pam's efforts only served to turn her on, and her fangs clicked for a whole different reason.

Pam rolled her eyes, smelling her progeny's arousal, and moved to stand right behind her progeny, until she could whisper into her ear.

"Mind out of the gutter, vampire dyke. You got lucky the other week, but you and my pussy, ain't never going to happen again. Ya hear."

"Fuck you Pam… you know how I feel, how can you expect me to want to hurt you?" Tara pleaded, laying herself bare.

"Fuck feelings." Pam growled as she shoved Tara hard so hard that she fell to the floor, her progeny was back on her feet in a second snarling, tightening up, fists clench.

Pam smiled, "That's it, my child." She cooed softly, before whispering. "Fucking fight."

Tara finally let go and just went for it, lunging at Pam, fists and all going at vamp speed, but all she met was air. Pam had moved a step and Tara stumbled to balance her weight and momentum.

"Think Tara, you can't just rely on speed, in fact don't even consider it as a weapon, you're baby remember and strong as you maybe you're the weakest of us right now, use your head." Pam spoke calmly as she continued to circle her progeny Tara followed her movement, turning on the spot not willing to let her Maker out of her sight.

The pair circled each other in concert, fangs bared and growling. Pam jutted out her chin.

"Come on little one. I'm waiting for ya."

Tara made to go left but stepped right to land a firm punch on her Maker's ribcage, Pam barely flinched before grabbing Tara and throwing her long.

Tara huffed and got to her feet making to zoom at Pam again. This time she went low, but Pam went with it. As her feet were kicked out from beneath her, she flipped back diligently and was now a meter or so away, smirking at her progeny.

"You're going to have to try harder than that doll. Think girl, think." Pam taunted, watching her progeny closely as this time she was the one being circled.

Tara merely lifted an eyebrow before she made for Pam again, this time going behind her and mounting her Maker until she was sat on her shoulders. Her legs hooked around Pam's arms keeping them pinned behind her back. Tara's arms being free let loose on Pam's skull. She managed at least ten solid punches before Pam shucked her off and once again threw her progeny to the ground.

Pam cricked her neck back into place and licked at the bloody wound on her lip. She finally looked upon her progeny with a genuine glimmer of pride.

"That's more like it. Try again."

And she did, employing every trick she knew from her fighting days and went for Pam again and again. Sometimes they were successful, and sometimes not. But she never gave up, never stopped fighting.

This spirit and stamina impressed Pam and she started to relax a little, purposely softening her guard so she could feel the weight and strength of the punches and hits. She wanted to gauge her progeny's true strength and potential. After an hour or so she raised a palm signalling a break.

Tara immediately stepped back, somewhat glad of a reprieve she was starting to tire, too embarrassed to let Pam know she would have fought through dawn for the sake of pride alone. But Pam knew this, she could feel the weakening in her punches, could see Tara's movements get slower and sometimes clumsy, which meant she was either sleepy, starving or both.

"No microwave on standby I'm a afraid, but knock yourself out doll, you must be starving." Pam gestured to the pack of Tru Blood, still safely nestled in tree roots.

Tara muttered a "Thanks," before she made for the bottles, plucking up one opening it and almost draining it in a single gulp.

"You should have said you were thirsty Tara, even I wouldn't deny you a decent meal, you can't think I'm that evil surely…"

Pam spoke softly as she watched a little entranced as her progeny slowed her pace and savoured the albeit metallic taste. For a moment she looked on longingly as Tara's throat rippled with each swallow, Pam found the small movement alone, entirely arousing.

Tara was working on her second bottle when her nostril's flared, 'you have got to be kidding me. She's turned on? I haven't smelt that scent since we…' And Tara's own arousal spiked at the thought alone.

"Fucking vamp hormones." She muttered to herself, taking another deep swig of her Tru Blood, trying to keep her arousal at bay.

"Indeed." Pam drawled before reaching for a bottle herself and drinking it slowly, almost despondently, at her age it wasn't such a necessity as it was for Tara.

They spent half an hour or so like that sipping away and thinking, Tara taking in all the sights and sounds of nature, Pam trying her best not to care about her now rumpled and stained clothes. Eventually Tara spoke. "So what else are we going to cover in our basic survival training?" She asked with genuine interest, there was so much – now she thought about it humbly, honestly – that Tara didn't know about her kind and she was eager to soak up as much information as possible. She hated feeling ignorant and naïve.

"Well, I want to do a bit more defensive training, as that's your best bet being as young as you are. Then after that we'll probably need to turn in for the night I'll show you how we can literally go to ground in the soil, not the cleanest sleep but it's good to use if you're in a tight spot, also sleeping in soil masks our scent, making us harder to track."

"Makes sense I guess."

"You finished your meal?"

"Yep."

"Right then back to work." In the blink of an eye the women were standing face to face again, ready for the next round.

Pam unzipped a pocket in her pants and carefully drew out a leather necklace with a silver star pendant and a small cylinder of liquid silver spray. She handed them both to her progeny.

"So you know these won't kill a vampire but they will significantly weaken your opponent giving you a better shot at killing them if needs be, so lets try them out, I want to see what you can do."

Tara stared at the items in question for a moment, unsure as to how to proceed, sure she'd managed to lay a few savage throws on her Maker earlier, and the wounds healed in seconds. But Tara knew from experience that a silver burn was excruciating and she wasn't sure if she wanted to inflict such an agony on her beautiful Maker.

"I don't know if I can Pam." Tara whispered her eyes on the grass, embarrassed at her own incompetence as a vampire.

"Don't flatter yourself sweet pea." Pam drawled, "I very much doubt you can inflict much pain on me."

Tara remained silent as she studied Pam and planned her attack, but after a while Pam got bored. "We haven't got much time before dawn, so whenever you're ready, bring it on sweetheart." She snarled.

Tara continued to study Pam nonplussed, "It's going to take more than that to rile me Barbie so keep trying." She spoke softly, controlled.

"Okay so let's talk about your dear Mama." Pam voice was sickly sweet. "Must have been hard growing up with a Mom who didn't give a shit." Pam smirked deriving a twisted pleasure from her own words.

"Shit happens." Tara shrugged her shoulders.

"Tell me what was it like being beaten to shit on a regular basis being knocked out cold, but still fucking loving her anyway, huh?"

"We got by." Tara growled through gritted teeth her grip on the necklace tightening as she flipped the lid off the liquid silver spray.

"Oh, I can see that, you wouldn't have made it this far otherwise." Pam started to circle Tara once more and could see that her tactics were taking effect. Tara's whole body was tight, coiled and ready to go, all she wanted to do was release the spring and see what happened.

"Now tell me, what exactly did she do to you? Did she use a belt or a bat, I always favoured the bat myself. They leave wicked bruises. How did it feel to be knocked unconscious at the hands of her? Why were you such a pussy Tara, you could have taken her out I'm sure, I never pegged you for a coward…"

"Shut your mother fucking mouth Barbie, you don't know what you're talking about." Tara spat out following Pam's movement, careful to never have her back to the woman.

"Such a coward, maybe you liked it. Maybe you liked it when your Momma kicked the shit out of you…." Pam cackled and laughed at the madness of it. But no sooner had the words left her mouth than she was sprayed in the face with silver spray, some of it even settling in her mouth.

Pam screaming in anger and agony zooming blindly to where she could feel Tara was ready to grab the woman by the throat. But Tara read the signs and ducked and kept on spraying. She sprayed all over Pam over her face neck and hands, any wear that showed skin and when that became an issue Tara pushed Pam to the floor and settled on the back of her howling maker her knees digging into her spine. Tara wrenched Pam's hoody up, and used the material to hold the silver pendant safely as she pressed it into Pam's pale flesh, over and over again.

Bar a little struggling Pam was horrified by her vulnerability and helplessness, she tried bucking to through Tara off but the Vampire simply pressed harder with the silver. Her progeny herself watched, fascinated at the silver slipped through Pam's skin like a knife. She'd push it in deep hold it there for five seconds then move it somewhere else and repeat the process, then spray the liquid silver every so often just to be sure.

Sure it was sadistic behaviour but the pressure had been welling up for years now, being treated like shit by everyone who "claimed" that they loved her, besides Pam had said herself that she could take it. Though looking down at her writhing, struggling Maker, Tara was starting to doubt that.

But through all this musing Tara never stopped, she was squatting in a pool of Pam's blood and yet she didn't stop, not until she heard Pam whimpering.

"Fucking, Momma's girl." She gurgled and spat into the dirt, with a mad hatters laugh.

That was it. Something twigged deep within Tara and she let go, completely let go. Throwing the spray and pendant to the grass she laid in to Pam blow after heavy blow rained down on her skull until blood was seeping through Pam's hair.

But it wasn't enough. Tara grabbed Pam roughly by the shoulders and turned her around to face her, she resumed her seat, now on her stomach and continued to rain down fists of fury.

Pam for her part was humiliated, she hadn't anticipated such an onslaught or such unwavering strength and stamina from her progeny. Her silver induced wounds were healing slowly, but she was still essentially weak and useless. Then in one solid punch to the side of her head she was out cold.

Tara didn't notice, and for a moment or too she kept going until, one punch in particular caused Pam's head to flop to the side.

"Shit." Tara stopped and could see the damage she'd done. Worry outweighed her horror and she leant in close to open Pam's eyes, relieved to see both pupils were equal. A few light slaps on her cheek roused nothing.

All Tara could do was sit and wait.

After five minutes Pam still showed no sign of waking up, the sky was lightening and Tara realised they were running out of time. She got up and searched for a suitable resting ground. It wasn't as easy a task as she thought. There were tree roots to consider. Finally settling on a spot Tara funnelled her anxiety into her hands and dug like a maniac to make a reasonable grave for two. Steaks of orange painted the sky, there was no time. Tara went back to her Maker, picking her up to take her back to their grave for the night. She set her down softly before going back to pick up the remaining Tru Bloods and silver weapons, lest she gave their position away, she tucked them in the crook behind Pam's knees, and started to bury them in.

By the time the pair were encased in dirt Tara was exhausted. She settled against her Makers side, and was relieved to hear she was making little murmuring sounds, in her sleep.

"Thank fuck for that." Tara muttered, whispering a prayer of thanks, to whoever might be listening, she held her maker close. But dawn claimed her before she could fully process what she'd done, and the shit storm from Pam she had just induced.

TBC

A/N reviews and thoughts pos and neg are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. First off thanks for all the reviews and messages of support, I'm rather overwhelmed, and also a little worried about updating, I hope this chapter's up to scratch.

Leave me your thoughts, pos and neg, I can take it.

I should probably disclaim, that I own nothing and I'm not making a penny from this :)

Chapter Three

Pam awoke smothered in dirt and Tara; the Baby Vampire was all over her, limbs splayed and hands holding her safe. Pam basked in the feeling… for all of a second, before she wrapped her hands around Tara's neck and squeezed.

She did that for all of a second too, but she thought better of it. In a blur she gathered up the silver weapons, clambered out of their grave, and zoomed out of sight.

Tara awoke alone and terrified her hands fumbled around in a futile attempt to search for Pam's form. Of course she found nothing, but what was worse, she felt nothing, Tara focussed all her attention on her Maker and came up with nothing, Tara panicked, she grovelled clumsily out of the grave her hands shaking in anxiety.

"Pam! Pam I'm sorry!" Tara bellowed into the evening air.

"Pam, come back to me. Please!" She wasn't above begging, the baby vampire would do anything and everything to get her Maker back.

Still nothing.

Tara let out a primal scream of frustration, startling the local wildlife, which screeched and fled to quieter neck of the woods.

She took a moment to calm herself and assess her situation. She was lost in the woods without a maker, she couldn't go back to the safe house without Pam because Eric would surely slaughter her once he know what she'd done to his progeny. Her options as she saw them were rather limited, in fact her only option was to find her maker and beg for mercy, there was no other road to be taken.

After a moment's contemplation Tara settled down and considered her surroundings, Pam could be anywhere she could even be back in the safe house all cosy settled in front of the fire.

Tara's instincts told her something different though, if she knew her Maker at all, she knew Pam wouldn't want a scene in the safe house not in Eric's presence. No, they would have to sort out their differences here in the wilderness. So without even a scent or tracks to guide her Tara set off through dense woodland to find Pam.

Pam witnessed all of this, she was hidden beneath some shrubbery not ten feet from where her progeny was.

She lay in wait calculating her next move. The Vampire was torn between beating her progeny to a bloody pulp and taking her in her arms and never letting go, and she resented the fuck out of all these feelings swimming around as they wore her down.

She nearly broke her nerve when Tara called her name, but she held her ground. So now Pam was following Tara through the woods, using all her knowledge of stealth to keep her progeny oblivious. It was an easy task, Tara was too busy looking ahead to look back, she barely gave a thought to her periphery either. All Pam had to do was follow and wait.

As Tara strolled on she got more and more anxious as the weight of her actions finally sunk in, how could she have been so stupid? So fucking crazy? Pam was the last person in the world she ever wanted to hurt, yet she was so easily provoked it sickened her.

Tara lowered her head in shame, she stopped in her tracks and started to kick up the moss in frustration.

"Oh please Tara, I'm okay. No need to feel sorry for yourself." Pam drawled in pissed off tones. Tara gasped in shock as their bond woke up. It was as if Pam had switched it back on and she could feel again, feel the pain and anger, she felt the aching disappointment. That was the worst, but at least she was with her, she felt fragmented but whole again, for the first time since waking.

"I…" Tara started, but before she could apologise Pam was all over her as she pounced and pushed her progeny to the floor straddling her. In a blur she brought the silver spray out from her pocket and aimed directly at Tara's face.

"Shut up bitch! Let's see how you fucking like it."

"Argh," Tara howled in agony, her flailing arms soon flopped to the ground, heavy and useless as the silver quickly got to work.

Pam for her part was relentless and cackling like a maniac as she revelled in Tara's pain, she loved payback, but it soon become boring, it was just no fun without fight. So Pam sat on her haunches as sheathed the silver spray, she watched silently as Tara's howls lowered to groans and eventual whimpers as her skin began to slowly knit back together.

Pam leant down until she was nose to bloody nose with her progeny "We've only just begun my childe, don't think I'm done with you yet ya hear?" She whispered in sultry tones.

Despite all her pain Tara couldn't help but react with a moan at the proximity of her maker. Pam was off her and standing a meter away before it was finished a look of disgust sculpted her scowling features.

"Never going to happen." Pam growled.

"Fuck you Barbie" Tara barely gargled out.

"You wish." Pam smirked, "But like I said. Never going to happen, get it through your thick skull."

Progeny and Maker scowled and studied each other as Tara healed. It took a good ten minutes for all the wounds to close and for Tara to feel herself again, all the while not a word was spoken as each Vampire planned their next move.

In a haze Tara was on her feet, fists clenched and ready to go, Pam smirked and raised an eyebrow in invitation.

She reached into her pocket, grabbed the silver spray and threw to Tara who caught it with deft hands.

"Now we're somewhat even, let's do this."

"Bring it B.." But Pam was already on her fists a blur as they knocked Tara around like a rag doll. Caught off guard Tara eventually fought back going for the body trying with all her might to push her maker off her. But to no avail, Pam was like an immovable force. She only paused in her onslaught to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear before she shoved Tara back towards a tree.

On instinct Tara turned and climbed as fast as her vampire arms and legs could do it. Pam laughed at the sight, Tara was so dazed by her own handy work that Tara's climbing attempts looked senile at best, she decided to give her progeny a head start.

She loved a bit of cat and mouse.

A minute's grace was plenty of time for Tara to get to the top of one tree and leap to an adjacent one. Pam followed her every move with hawkish eyes. She felt a sensation akin to pride glow in her chest, she tried to shush it, but it remained, Pam groaned.

"Ready or not, here I come." She spat out, whizzing up the tree in seconds with the grace of feline. She sprang to the adjacent tree and had her progeny in her sights as she was ambling through branches and leaves trying to make her way through.

Pam pounced at Tara at full force and knocked them both out of the tree sending her crashing to the ground, they landed with preternatural balance. The pair traded blows, but now Tara had the pendent necklace wrapped around her fist and every punch came with a savage sting, Pam faltered and Tara picked up on it. She started chortling like a manic too as once again she got the better of her Maker raining punch after sickening punch on her Maker's beautiful body and face.

There was no conscious thought running through her head but the taste of victory, of one-upmanship. A particularly savage blow knocked Pam off balance once more and her neck seemed to dislocate. Tara stepped back in horror.

Pam sighed and took a moment to click her neck back into place. Her eyes were pitch black and quite soulless as she held Tara in her terrifying gaze.

"Enough Tara." Pam uttered quietly, even her voice sounded weak.

"You've made your point, but I've had enough. You will spend the day in the ground, alone. And as your Maker I command you not to speak to me for seven nights."

Tara's eyes widened in shock, but she nodded. Well it wasn't like she could disagree. She looked upon her maker with remorseful eyes; Pam paid her no heed and carried on.

"And don't try to feel me either." She tapped her temple. "I don't want to be felt, not by you." She finished and it was like a knife in Tara's chest. But she accepted it.

Sickened by Tara's self-pity Pam's was nearly ready to fight again just to knock some sense into the little bitch. She zoomed towards Tara stopping not an inch from her face, when she leaned in to whisper softly in her ear. "I'd kill you if it wasn't for my Maker. Fuck this shit, I've had enough of you and your feelings."

Tara opened her mouth to respond, but founds that she couldn't so she jutted her head in agreement.

"Pathetic." Pam snarled, and out of nowhere landed a solid right hook on Tara's jaw causing her to stagger back. Tara didn't retaliate but nodded again, which only infuriated Pam further. She landed another punch, then another and another, all the while Tara simply took it. Bloody tears rolled down her face as she stood there taking it. A final smack to the head sent the baby vampire out cold.

Pam looked down with satisfaction at a job well done. Though not being completely without a heart she dug Tara a make shift grave and unceremoniously dropped her in it, hastily covering her. There was plenty of night left, but honestly Pam didn't want to spend another second around her progeny lest she accidently deliver the True Death, which she doubted Eric would ever forgive her for. Once she was assured her progeny would be safe Pam, zoomed back to the safe house, she'd never been so grateful to see the place in her un - dead life.

The following night Tara made her way back to the safe house, when she got to the front door she found it locked and with no bell she used what little energy she had left to bang on the door. The baby vampire was starving, a night of fighting without feeding left her feeling exhausted and as weak as a kitten.

"Who is it?" Came Pam's dull tones from the other side of the door.

'Shit!' Thought Tara, 'I can't even speak to her.' She tried valiantly to form words for the better part of a minute but all she could form were strangled sounds.

'Tara if that's you kick the door.' Came Pam's bored tones.

Tara shrugged and when for a kung fu kick battering the door open, a lesser door may have splintered.

'Jesus nut job, I didn't mean cave it in.' And without another word she left and sauntered towards the dinning room.

Tara rolled her eyes before closing the door behind her and locking it. Too tired to face anyone Tara made for the kitchen picked up a pack of Tru Blood and carried it upstairs.

Tara was sat in a bath; she had chosen the room next to Pam's wanting to be as close as she could to her Maker no matter what the state of their affairs. She couldn't speak and tried not to feel her Maker out of respect. But she could listen, she could hear Pam's movements and sighs and that was enough. It was enough to know that she was near.

As she reclined to lie down and rest her head against the bath walls, Tara finally came to terms with the situation and could see why Pam had enforced it.

She needed space they both did. She took a deep swig from a cold metallic Tru Blood it tasted like shit, but it brought strength back into her bones, she wasn't one to complain. The lavender bath water seemed to be anointing her anew. Like she was coming back to herself.

Tara finished off the Tru Blood in a single gulp and set the bottle on the floor, she proceeded to slither down the bath until her shoulders and neck were covered, it was like being in a warm cocoon, she went down all the way and held herself under the water, an act that carried haunting memories from her human life where on more than one occasion she'd tried to end it all. That didn't matter now, nothing mattered now, apart from her Maker there was nothing else, and Tara would do everything she could to restore their relationship starting with a little torture.

Tara sat up in the bath again, she could hear her Maker in the next room pottering around her room, 'sorting through her wardrobe.' She rolled her eyes at the very notion but couldn't hold back the smile that graced her lips whenever Pam's image came to her mind's eye.

Keeping her image in mind, Tara brought a hand to her breast she cupped it, measuring the weight of it in her palm, she thumbed the sleepy nipple grazing it with her nail to wake it, she hissed at the very sensation. Her free hand found the neglected breast giving it the same treatment, as she warmed herself up, groaning as she felt a familiar ache swell in her crotch.

She let out a throaty laugh at the joy of it.

In the bedroom next door Pam's ears pricked up, and she gave a curious glance to the wallpaper.

"You've got to be kidding me. She's taken the next fucking room, urrgh." Pam sighed before getting back to her wardrobe nightmare as she tried in vain to clear Tara from her thoughts.

Tara meanwhile, was having a wail of a time, she let a hand linger south whilst the other dutifully attended to her breasts, she ran her fingers through her pussy easily finding her clit and gently rubbing it back and forth, from side to side, in every which direction, she knew what worked. And it didn't take long either. With visions of Pam writhing about on top of her in a bath just like this, Tara rubbed on.

She pinched a nipple and squeezed it hard, calling out Pam's name as she climbed closer and closer to her goal.

"Pam! Oh God Pam." Tara gasped.

"Nearly there, just a little…. Christ!"

"Pam!" Tara bellowed at the top of her lungs uncaring if the whole house heard her as long as her Maker did, for it was truly for her who she came.

Tara kept her hands busy and she endeavoured to elongate the pleasurable chills that were rippling around her body. Once sated she slid back down, until she was completely immersed in water once more, only this time she was smiling like an idiot.

*****  
Back in her room Pam was beside herself as wave after wave of arousal pounded through the walls from Tara's bathroom, it was all she could do to keep still and hold herself steady.

Weakened knees carried her to her bed where Pam lay down, as she waited for the waves to abate. She drew a pillow in close, it still smelt like her progeny of course, she took a deep whiff before moving her hand down south and to take care of the matter herself.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Okidoki, so this is the penultimate chapter, we're nearly there folks. Once again thanks for your reviews and support. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Four

It was the second night of Tara's enforced silence. She'd grown used to the idea, she was an adaptive woman who revelled in a challenge. If nothing else she was glad to be waking up in a bed instead of dirt, even if she woke up alone.

Tara pricked up her ears to see if Pam was up and about.

Nothing.

She couldn't feel her either and it was starting to hurt like hell. A clawing ache scratched her from the inside out, this just wouldn't do.

The baby vampire leapt out of bed and into action. After a swift shower she went downstairs to the pantry. She'd spied it the other night when she was raiding the kitchen for Tru Blood. Sure enough there was a case of Fine Reserve Tru Blood, she'd heard about this stuff before, it was engineered specifically to replicate fine wine, but in blood form. Without a thought to ask permission Tara opened up the case and retrieved a bottle. After a lot of rooting around Tara found a corkscrew and opened the bottle, a heady aroma akin to sex and blood filled the air, Tara's fangs clicked, it smelt divine.

Although she was hungry Tara exercised incredible restraint in not taking a sip. She blitzed it in the microwave before pouring some into a fine wine glass and carrying both bottle and glass on a silver tray up to Pam's room. She set the tray down by the door and left.

Pam lay in bed lost in her own musings, wondering for the hundred time why she agreed to turn Tara for Sookie Fucking Stackhouse.

She heard the tinkle of metal and the shuffling of feet at her door. Interest peaked, Pam arose, she donned a robe and sauntered to the door. Of course there was no one in sight, though her ears picked up Tara pacing in her room next door. Looked down at the tray lay before her and couldn't help but soften just a little bit.

'So thoughtful' Pam mused before she picked up the tray and retreated back to her room.

In Tara's room she breathed a sigh of relief, at least she wasn't being shouted at.

"Softly, softly." Tara mused. "That's the way."

And that was how she did it, night-by-night Tara slowly wormed her way in, she had no need to speak to Pam.

Actions speak louder after all.

So every night she warmed some Fine Reserve for Pam and left it at her door. During the nightly Billith meetings Tara would always be the first to sit down, giving Pam all the control and choice, if she wanted to sit by her that was fine if she wanted to sit at the opposite end of the room, that was fine too, it was all about giving Pam space.

Pam for her part was grateful; she was gradually, scruple by scruple coming to terms with this feelings business, as Tara's patience and kindness softly wore her down. Pam found herself struggling to resist, struggling to be cold.

By the fourth night of silence Pam was sitting by Tara's side at the Billith meeting, she even sat so close that her thighs and arms brushed against Tara, Pam felt her progeny shiver. But she was impressed by how Tara carried herself keeping it all in and most importantly keeping her hands to herself. It came as a great relief.

Of course there were looks lingering looks. It was the one sphere in which Tara fell short, she couldn't help it. She considered herself to be one of the luckiest vampires in existence to have such a beautiful Maker, and well let's be honest the Billith meetings were often boring as hell. All about the impending doom and unconquerable bloodlust, and Tara knew that her youth made her opinions irrelevant so she simply made the most of it. She spent many an evening eye fucking her Maker from head to toe. She could spend hours gazing at Pam's face, watching the flawless skin change expression, how her face would light up like a child under Eric's gaze, how her expression would soften, how shy smile grew and to bloom and blossom across her features. Tara was enraptured by her Maker and she refused to hide it.

By the sixth night Tara's bath time was ridiculously loud, as much as Pam tried to close off her end of the bond she couldn't ignore the powerful surges of arousal that rippled from Tara's room and into her hers. They had Pam laying in her bed, naked with heavy satin pooled around her hips, one hand clutching at the sheets and another firmly planted in her crotch beavering away.

Hips were rolling as Pam's face contorted, the hand in her sheets clawing and she pushed harder and harder, fine fingers reached deeper and deeper until they brushed against that sweet spongy treasure within, and Pam came undone.

"Sweet Jesus. Tara, Tara, Tara." Unbidden her progeny's name rolled off her tongue in a sacred mantra.

The pair exploded simultaneously not twenty feet away from each other. Calling out names in sync, thinking of no other as they careened together through the blissful abyss.

As Tara came back to herself she wore what could only be described as a shit-eating grin.

"Victory is mine." She murmured before once again fully submerging herself in the tub.

It was the first night where Tara could talk to Pam and Tara was at a loss as to what to do. She started the night with her newfound ritual of leaving a bottle of Fine Reserve at her Makers door. After she set the tray down at the door Tara lingered a moment, unsure of how to proceed, should she wait for Pam to get it? Should she knock? Should she call out?

'No, I must wait, it's got to come from her.' Tara told herself, so she silently slipped back to her room.

On the other side of her door Pam's shoulder's slumped. She could feel her progeny's apprehension and nerves, and wanted nothing more than to invite her in and put her at ease then give her a slap for inducing her to such a state. But after decades of solitude, Pam was at a loss as to how to proceed. Appalled by her own inept nature, Pam opened her door to pick up the Fine Reserve and retreated back to her sanctuary of solitude.

Tara, for her part sat staring at the walls in her room at a loss. She'd been patient for a week now, and it was starting to grate. She was starting to get agitated and fidgety.

"Blood, I need blood." She reasoned, so she slipped out of her room lingering for a moment at Pam's door before making her way down to the kitchen.

Hours passed, and in the early hours of morning Eric and Pam were to be found sat on a decadent leather sofa in the large Victorian living room, Pam had her head resting in her Makers lap as she lay on her side, while her Maker stroked his long elegant fingers through her hair.

"I'm so tired of this shit Eric, when can we get out of here? If I have to spend one more night cooped up here with that Moron, the moron that I was forced to create because of your precious Sookie by the way" Pam practically spat out her name. "I might have to start killing things, human or not..." She clawed at Eric's trousers scratching the material, until it ripped, she was barely aware she was doing it, until Eric's palm came to rest on the back of her hand.

"Shh, Pamela, shh, I know that's a blatant lie. Why do you have to let these things get to you?" He reasoned calmly. Although they had renounced their bond it did nothing to alter Eric's feelings for Pam. She would always be his childe, and he would always love her. As long as he walked this planet he would love her. And he knew Pam felt the same maternal bond with her own progeny even if she was too stubborn to acknowledge it.

But Eric wasn't a man to push, he knew it wouldn't work, not with Pam, she'd just get more snarky and what use would that do anyone? No Pam had to work this out for herself, and as much as it pained him to witness his childe and grand-childe in such pain, he knew they would work it out, it was just a matter of time. He hoped.

"I wish I'd never made her. She's not worth this litany of bullshitty feelings." Pam growled.

"I wish I'd never made her." Those words cut like a knife through Tara's dead heart, but she still felt it. Tara had been sitting in the kitchen in the next room nursing a bottle of Tru Blood she heard every word as if she was right there in the room with them. "I guess there's no such thing as privacy when vampires are around." Tara mused. She had been making the most of the solitude since no one really wanted to spend any time with her anymore lest she blow up and get all angry and defiant with them. Which was a regular occurrence, so the other members of the safe house had simply learnt to give the baby vampire some space, for their own good.

Tara played the sentence again in her head. Once more she'd been abandoned, after all her tireless work and effort for Pam over the last week she was hated by the creature that created her.

Just like Lette Mae.

Painful blood tears welled in her eyes. Her chin quivered as she fought to keep them at bay, but it was no use. With a guttural wail Tara broke down in pieces. She gasped and sobbed until there was nothing left.

In the lounge Pam clutched her chest as a painful ache washed through her.

"Shit, she heard." She muttered her tone dead, devoid of emotion, or so she tried. She didn't fool Eric not for a second.

"Go to her, talk this through." He countered softly, his hand never stopping in stroking her hair.

Pam considered his words for a moment, and turned onto her back so she was looking up into her Makers Viking eyes. She always found solace in his gaze.

"Where do I start Eric? I don't know where to start?" She pleaded with him. In all honesty she was tired of fighting, she just had no idea how to solve the problem.

Pam sat up and looked at Eric with searching eyes, hoping he had all the answers, he always did, he hadn't let her down yet.

"There's just so much anger Pam. Where's it all from? You let it fester and boil, let it get the best of you. Forgive me for paraphrasing my maker but you need to evolve. You're not only a childe any more you're a Maker too, you're a parent, you have to guide your progeny through this world. In human years she's still a baby. What was she twenty-eight? She'd barely got to grips with her human life before an eternal darkness was thrust upon her... by you by the way" Eric finished quietly.

"I told you," Her voice was once again strong and steady. "Sookie fucking begged me to do it on the promise that she would fix us. You know how much you mean to me Eric." She was getting louder and more pissed off with every word spat.

"How does she make you feel?" Eric countered, his voiced quiet and even.

In the kitchen Tara pricked up her ears, even with vampire hearing she barely made out what Eric was saying but she got the last question loud and clear.

"How does she make you feel?" Tara whispered to herself, 'Fuck if I know' She thought, but once again she tuned her ears, close to dreading what Pam might answer, there was a bit of hope. But it was a thread, no more.

"Who baby or fairy?" Pam snarled the scowl clearly forming.

Eric didn't rise to it, he was used to Pam and her adolescent tempers. "You know who I mean, just answer the question Pamela."

"Well I want to fuck her again, I know that much but the thought of anything else after that scares the shit out of me." Pam brought a hand to her face in shock, how could she just spill her guts like that. Fucking Eric, the prick. He always did this to her, he had an innate skill and a shit load of patience in wading through all her crap and walls to get heart of her. Every fucking time. What's worse Pam heard Tara's gasp of surprise from the next room.

She knew her progeny could hear them, she could feel her tension as she strained to listen to her and Eric's little un-dead heart to un-dead heart.

"What do you want me to do Eric keep digging the hole?" She thrust her hands up in defiance and exasperated with herself Eric and Tara the whole fucking mess of it. She left the couch and started pacing with her hands on her hips as she swaggered back and forth in front of her Maker.

Eric for his part was enjoying the view, he'd sure picked a beauty in Pam, and despite the fact that her death was thrust upon him, he had never regretted making her. She was the proudest achievement of the last thousand years. He'd never say it, but it was true, he held it all in his eyes, all in his gaze for her, the love always shone through. He was just having a hard time making his childe see it that way. And fair enough it was all still pretty new to them for both Pam and Tara and he trusted they'd figure out their bond in their own sweet time. He just wished they would get on with it so he could get some peace.

"Speak to her Pamela, just talk. And if it leads to another good fuck then I'd chalk it up as a win and go from there." He smirked clearly imagining the scenario as he leered at his progeny.

"Gee, thanks Daddy." Pam purred finally cracking a smile. Pam took a moment to steel her; she kept up her pace and tried to work it out in her head.

After a few moments she looked beseechingly at Eric. "Thanks Eric." She whispered shyly as she drowned in his gaze, he always knew what to do, always made her feel safe. 'How the fuck do I do that with Tara, I'm not the maternal kind' She thought, panic stricken at the thought of not being able to live up to her makers expectations she wouldn't survive it if she let him down.

"Could you give us a couple of minutes?"

"Of course." He said gallantly and he stood to his full height and walked towards his progeny. Eric pulled Pam close and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, before he drew her into a fierce hug and whispered. "I'm so proud of you Pamela."

Pam offered a shy smile in thanks and kept her head bowed as her maker left the room.

"Tara," Pam whispered. "Come in here my childe." She finished softly.

In the kitchen Tara's eyebrows entered her scalp, 'She's never called me like that before, shit must be serious.' She thought. Tara threw out her now empty bottle of Tru Blood in the trash can before blasting a couple more in the microwave, a tactical move so she'd have something to do in the impending awkwardness that was sure to follow. Besides it couldn't hurt to enter with a peace offering.

She went to the sink to wash her face and clear all traces of her sorry state.

_Beep. _

"Fuck" Tara sighed, feeling giddy and terrified all at once. "Here we go."

Bottles in hand Tara left the kitchen and entered the lion's den.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks again for all your review, here's the last chapter, hope you enjoy it. It's been fun to write.

Disclaimer. I don't own a sausage and am not making a penny from this.

Chapter Five

Tara entered the living room, bottles in hand. She closed the door securely behind her and gravitated towards her Maker. Pam was standing with her back to Tara as she stood in front of a stereo with massive speakers balanced on either side. She fiddled with something in the centre out of sight. Tara opened her mouth to speak but found she was still at a loss for words.

"Hi." Pam spoke softly, she kept her back to Tara as she gathered her wits, she could feel her progeny hovering directly behind her and it comforted and unsettled her all in one go. She sighed and lowered her head in defeat, before she pressed play.

A crescendo of strings started up with a beautiful polyphony of melody sang together in perfect harmony.

_"Feet don't fail me now, _

_Take me to the finish line." _

Tara gasped, and supressed a shiver as she let the words saturate her being.

'Born to Die… How did she know?' Tara mused. The song had been on a loop in her mind since she'd been turned, it was a fitting choice for her predicament.

_"Sometimes love is not enough…"_

And on it went capturing her un-dead life in every line. 'How could she possibly know?' Just as she was about to ask, Pam turned to face her.

"You sing to yourself all the time Tara, even with human hearing it would be impossible not to hear you..." Pam offered a small smile. Nervous as how to approach this, the blond was simply, so tired of fighting. Granted there hadn't been much fighting of late, but all this tension was exhausting. They needed to resolve this and move on, for everyone's sake.

"Is that for me?" She gestured towards the Tru Blood. Tara gave a curt nod, before moving forwards and placing on the coffee table in front of the sofa. She took a seat in front of the bottle, choosing to sit cross-legged, to be open and available, but deeply rooted.

It was a statement.

Tara wasn't moving until they sorted their shit out.

_"Choose your last words, this is the last time."_ Came the dull tones, which permeated the heavy air.

Tara huffed. "Sorry Eric's forbidden me from anymore Reserve for now, it's just normal Tru Blood I'm afraid. But if you want it, you're going to have to come over here and join me. I won't bite."

Pam smirked, and couldn't help but leer at her beautiful progeny. Tara raised her eyebrows and quickly finished. "Or any other shit, get your mind out of the gutter."

Upon seeing Tara's nerves come to the surface Pam changed her approach. They could talk later. Now all she desired was to touch feel and taste her progeny all over, so she sauntered over to the sofa, and she consciously made a show of it, swaying her hips as she went. By the time she was in front of Tara, her progeny was held captive in her gaze.

Such a look of adoration and longing made arousal pool in her groin. Pam zoomed to sit in Tara's lap, and before Tara could process it Pam's tongue barged in her mouth, marking it, claiming it as her own. It was all Tara could do to respond, she groped for the table to put her bottle down, then with both hands free pulled her Maker in closer, hands trailing through luscious hair, then capturing her face, before letting them roam all over the contours of her Makers delicious body. Her mouth was left busy to catch up, to fight back, but it was useless, she gave in and let Pam control the kiss, let her tongue glide over and wrap around hers as she tasted every corner of her mouth.

At long last Pam let go.

She gave in.

Pulling Tara in she twisted and leant back until she was lying on the other side of the sofa her head resting on the arm rest with Tara on top, and all around her.

Tara gasped at their new position, but found she could do nothing more than moan, as Pam's hands explored her all over as she laid claim to her neck with her lips.

Tara was in heaven, and it had a name.

"Pamela." Tara moaned out with a subtle roll of her hips. Pam's touches were reverent as she succumbed to her utmost desires.

She couldn't help but kiss Tara all over, she lifted up Tara's tank top to lay open kisses against her chest, for the first time she truly revelled in the experience. A taste of dark cocoa anointed her tongue and she couldn't help but feel she'd come home, at last.

But for Tara it wasn't enough, she wanted to feel more of Pam, eager hands soon divested her Maker of both blouse and bra, which soon fluttered across the room to land on a distant chair. Tara reached down bringing Pam's lips up to her own once more, moaning at the contact when their tongues entwined in sync, each greeting their mate with a sigh of relief.

Hands roamed all over, Tara's to Pam's breasts finding sleepy nipples which she was eager to rouse, and did so with her fingernails, causing the most delicious sensations within Pam who merely groaned more into their kiss. Kissing harder, probing deeper.

Pam for her part was desperately groping at Tara ass, squeezing hard, pulling her in, until there wasn't an ounce of air between them. Tara smirked and wound her leg behind Pam's in an instant she reversed their position. She took a moment to cup Pam's cheek in her palm.

"So beautiful." Tara muttered somewhat bemused. How had this woman come to mean the world to her, when not six month ago she wanted to kill her?

Pam leant over Tara a little nervous at her progeny's intense gaze.

"You're so beautiful, Pamela." Tara reiterated more forcefully her voice full of reverence as she thumbed her Maker's cheek. Pam found her nerve and allowed her self to bask in the moment, and a gorgeous smile bloomed across her face.

Pam smiled wiggled in Tara's lap, her heat passing straight through her pants to Tara's crotch, fuck she was wet and Pam knew it. She took a moment to sit back and look into the dark pools of her progeny, she purposely thrust her hips and Tara could do nothing but moan.

"Argh, but Pam we should talk... argh." Pam thrust again at super speed, and it was enough for Tara to come on the spot.

"Oh God!" She groaned as her body deceived her going against all her desires to remain controlled there was nothing she could do to stop the waves and aftershocks surging round her body. Nothing she could do to stop her hips from rolling, as her head lolled from side to side. This went on for a while before she came back to herself.

Tara was so embarrassed, she'd never come that quickly before, not even with Naomi and she was one of the best lays she'd ever had. Tara covered her eyes with her forearm, in an effort to give herself some semblance of space between her and her fucking delicious Maker.

That was sat in her lap.

Eyeing her with delight.

A smirk kissing her lips.

Pam let Tara have a moment to compose herself. It gave her time to study and appraise her creation. Those strong toned arms that held her close and so safely, her glorious body all firm and curvy at once, she was a real Amazonian woman, with curves to die for. She could just make out a pair of full lips hiding under Tara's arm. Pam licked her own and could still taste those cinnamon lips on them. It was an addictive taste. She had no doubt that she rather tasted delicious too. If her scent was anything to go by, Pam would dive between Tara's thighs and never leave. All these thoughts passed through her mind as Tara brought herself together.

"Shit woman." Tara lowered her arm and found herself being scrutinized by a very hungry gaze, it boosted her confidence no end and she took a moment to wrap her arms around her maker once more. She loved the feel having Pam all around her, waves of golden hair curtained them off from the rest of the world, as soft yielding curves weakened her to the point of submission.

But with what little resolve she had Tara captured her Maker's wandering hands where they lay on her hips and brought them to her chest where she held them there.

"That was..." Tara searched for an eloquent adjective, but could only come up with "fucking hot."

"I'll say." Pam drawled before leaning in close to whisper in her ear. "I almost came in my pants with you." And she started to nip and suck at Tara's ears before working her way round to her neck and throat. She was a Vampire on a mission to stake her claim.

Tara moaned as yet another wave of arousal shot through her to settle in her clit, which flared like an ignition switch melting her down from the inside out. Tara shuffled in her seat but it was no use.

Pam only laughed and wiggled her ass.

Tara groaned again, before she leant back to find Pam's eyes, "I want more than a fuck Pam." Tara spoke quietly, scared of voicing her needs lest she scare the woman off and she retreated to being a psycho bitch again her throat tightening at the memory of it.

"I…" Tara struggled to find the words, "I don't expect us to be husband and wife or any shit like that." To which Pam released an exasperated sigh, wanting to remove her hands from Tara's iron grip, but Tara held on bringing those hands in to lay soft kisses on her palms.

"Don't worry Barbie, I mean it's already weird enough that you're my vampire mother and we've done the deed never mind the rest."

"It's not uncommon for Makers and their progeny's to fuck Tara, you know that."

Tara nodded.

"I do, I do. But as a relatively recently turned Vampire, you gotta understand that it's still kinda weird for me, you know?" Tara started kissing the pads of Pam's fingers and the webbing in between. She felt truly blessed to be able to hold her Maker once more.

"Uh huh, uh huh." Pam uttered barely listening, on a spark of impulse Pam stripped them both to nothing in a second and seated them back on the couch.

Tara let out a startled breath as she looked down to check what had happened.

"Um yeah, anyway, as I was saying, we can take it slow Pam. Any pace you desire, I just want to be with you." Tara's voice shook at the last, and her chin quivered in her vulnerable state.

Pam looked down at those tentative soulful eyes, and found nothing to be scared of, for they reflected her own fears. Her fears of fucking it up, about hurting each other, she also witnessed such a depth of feeling it shook her.

Pam leant down into Tara placing a gentle kiss on her lips, she placed a few more dotting them around her face, from a proud jaw to delicate eyelids, every portion of her face was adorned with Pam's kisses and affection. As Tara released her hand's Pam reached around Tara's shoulders pulling them both upright. Once comfortably settled in Pam's lap, Tara lunged, kissing her Maker, deeply soulfully.

Tongues dueled and wrapped around scraping cheeks teeth, and lips, each groaning softly in delight. Tara pulled her Maker in closer with a hand at her breast and another wrapped tightly round her back, holding her in. Pam sneaked a hand down Tara's front, running a finger around a bellybutton before reaching further to a most wonderful wetness.

"Oh Tara," Pam sighed softly, overwhelmed by the sensation, she ran the back of her fingers through Tara's weeping pussy and smiled as it's owner ground her hips in the most sensuous way.

"All for you Pam, all for you." Tara whispered into Pam's ear before taking and lobe and suckling it softly, flickering it with her tongue.

"In, please in." Tara pleaded, desperate with want.

Pam quickly complied thrusting two fingers in long and deep, she set a rigorous pace which had Tara bouncing in her lap. Though she couldn't hold back any longer, she brought two fingers to Pam's lips who softly took them in her mouth coating them in saliva. In a second Tara's fingers were brushing through Pam's sodden pussy and thumb on her clit as fingers honed in to thrust deep within her Maker.

Pam let out of moan in satisfaction before she drew their lips together in a fierce kiss. The pair soon found their rhythm, thrusting in sync and hips rolled and writhed about, fingers reached deep curving up to find that special spot, and press against it.

"Tara, Tara, Tara." Pam groaned out in long drawls, as Tara dove in for her jugular sucking hard as fangs fell down to scrape and scratch against sensitive skin.

Tara tightened up as she got close she pulled Pam forward to lie down on top of her. Their whole bodies rocked with the force of their thrusts as they approached the precipice.

"Uh, more!" Tara sighed as they slipped in another finger each. She reached up to take a nipple in her mouth tonging it before biting it softly with her teeth.

"Argh!" Pam wailed before leaning up on her arms as her orgasm crashed through her, the ripples squeezing Tara's fingers alone pushed her over the edge too as hands flailed all over the place as she tried to make a firm grasp on Pam. She clawed at Pam's back as euphoria sailed on through, pulling hard Pam lost her grip and fell none to graciously into Tara's waiting arms.

"Ah" Tara sighed slowly in relief. She held Pam tight cradling her head against her cheek, which wheezed out of habit more than anything else.

As the pair calmed Pam let out a soft chuckle at the reaction she'd induced in her progeny. She rested her chin on the valley between Tara's breasts and watched her in awe.

Tara finally relaxed her legs squeezing out the tension as she opened them wide for Pam to settle comfortably within them.

"See we can just do this." Tara smiled impishly.

"This is fun." Her eyebrows waggled, and Pam let out a soft giggle at her progeny's childishness.

Pam stretched her arms and legs before laying her cheek on Tara's breast, she as quite happy to lie there until dawn. However as Tara's hands began to glide across her skin, Pam changed her mind.

"Not here my love."

Tara's eyebrows leapt into her scalp.

"Huh."

Pam laid a finger on Tara's lips, and smiled when her progeny kissed it. "Shush you." She offered her hand and brought the pair graciously to their feet.

"Come with me."

The pair went around the room collecting their clothes and the forgotten Tru Blood, knowing they'd need it later.

Hand in hand they left the living room only to find Eric at the door grinning like an idiot.

Pam merely smiled as Eric got his fill, Tara however was still shrouded in human modesty and hid behind her maker.

"Now, now ladies. Need any assistance." Tara let out a snort of laughter behind her Maker's back.

Pam smiled demurely allowed Eric a moment more before she palmed his cheek and lifted his somewhat distracted gaze to hers.

"Thank you father." She brought him close and pecked his cheek before taking hold of Tara's hand again and whizzing them both upstairs.

Maker and Progeny lay nestled in bed amongst fine silk sheet, Pam lay on her back with Tara sprawled all over her, a cheek on one breast and a probing hand laying claim to the other as she wiggled her hips her pussy brushing against Pam's in the most delicious way.

Bottles of Tru Blood lined the bedside table as if they were ration supplies.

"Um, stop that, you're distracting me." Pam whimpered weakly.

"Distracting you? From what?" Tara asked curious as to what Pam could be pondering at a time like this.

"From… from how to tell you, how much I care for you. How I would kill for you. How I would die for you Tara."

Tara pulled back and looked at her Maker with wide eyes.

"Tara, I'm not good with words, but never doubt you've come to mean the world to me."

Overwhelmed Tara buried her head in Pam's neck soaking up her scent. She took a moment to absorb Pam's words before whispering softly. "You too Pamela… You too."

Pam released a heavy breath in relief before pulling Tara into a suffocating embrace, hoping to convey the depth of her newly realised emotions. Tara for her part savoured the experience of having Pam all around her in every which way.

They stayed that way for a long time before Tara finally grew restless and slid down under the sheets.

Pam let out a soft chuckle as her hands tangled in Tara's hair as she got to work.

The End.


End file.
